


Final Fantasy XV Scenarios and Headcanons

by zeroth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroth/pseuds/zeroth
Summary: A collection of scenarios and headcanons about the characters from Final Fantasy XVAll works are written by me some are taken from my tumblr
Relationships: Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Loqi Tummelt/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Rules

Requests are open

You can request by commenting on this or on my [tumblr](https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/)

**RULES**

## what I write

scenarios

headcanons

## what I do not write

character x character

heavy nsfw

If you have any questions please ask them [here.](https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. Moments Like This -Ignis Scientia-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Ignis said to you was “I promise I’ll see you soon”. That was 7 years ago. Now he sits in Hammerhead thinking back to all the things he misses about you.

_~~Prompt:~~   
_

_Pairing: Ignis Scientia x Reader  
_

_Summary: The last thing Ignis said to you was “I promise I’ll see you soon”. That was 7 years ago. Now he sits in Hammerhead thinking back to all the things he misses about you.  
_

* * *

Ignis knew when he left Insomnia it would he difficult, For the past 6 years he went to bed with you either in his arm or close to him and woke up the same way. He knew the first night without you could be difficult, When he first awoke he whisper a sleepy ‘good morning’ when he heard movement only to remember it was one of the guys and not you. Then he found out about the attack on Insomnia, He remembers the way he held his breath as he continued to read the article hoping to see anything about survivors but the only thing mentioned was the loss of the price,king and oracle. As he made his way back to the room he collected himself and returned to his calm self. He stayed that way until he say Cor. After he confirmed the fall of insomnia as well as the death of the king, Cor turned to Ignis and saw the look on his face. The look that said ‘I want to ask but don’t want to know’. Cor simply put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder then said a soft ‘I’m sorry.”

Since then the nights and mornings have been getting worse. After the first month he started to reaching across the bed for you only to feel nothing and slightly panicking when he feels emptiness.Then it was reaching for you in the middle of the night. His heart expected to be met with your soft skin but his brain knew it would never be. After 6 months he started to accept that he’ll never see you again. He’ll never hear your voice or laugh, never feel you touch him, or help him cook. He looked around him and look at everyone. He noticed that small details reminded him of you.

There was a woman who had the same hairstyle, another one had a similar laugh though hers was higher pitch and yours, to him was perfection. Then a smell hit his nose that reminded him of ‘Fluffy Chiffon Cake’. It was the first time you made of Ignis and it quickly became a favorite of his. As soon as the smell hit his nose his eyes started to tear up. He had goal for his life, First came his duties but for you e wanted to get married to you, He would imagine coming home from work and having his kids screaming ‘daddy’ while running up to him and seeing you in the kitchen making his favorite meal. He wished he could see your kids grow up, he wishes he could grow old with you and reminisce about your happy life together.

At moments like this he wished he could go back in time. He wishes he could have one last night with you or convince you to join him to Altissia. He wished he didn’t have painful memories associated with you. He’d say he is lucky to remember you, he is glad he can see your face when he closes his eye or hear your voice when he tries. Other times he wishes he could forget you, the way you looked, the way you laughed, the way your cooking tasted. Theses times he wanted nothing more than to start over. To meet someone knew and make new memories, but no matter what he hears your voice tell him how much you love him and that you’ll always be there for him.

He smiles while facing the ground and lets a couple of tear fall. He leans back as far of he could without falling over and let out a sigh before whispering ‘ I’ll see you soon, my love.


	3. All Dressed Up -Chocobros- -Headcanon-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> " Since you're willing to try headcanons how about the chocobros from XV seeing their crush all dressed up for once? They're definitely more shy about it too because they're not used to looking nice and acting proper "

_Prompt:" Since you're willing to try headcanons how about the chocobros from XV seeing their crush all dressed up for once? They're definitely more shy about it too because they're not used to looking nice and acting proper "_

_Pairing: Chocobros x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

* * *

## Gladiolus

  * For Gladiolus it was his sister’s birthday party.
  * The two of you were always close so when she turned 16 you were the first person she invited
  * She had a party and a local restaurant in Insomnia.
  * While you didn’t go ‘full-on fancy’ you did dress up in a nice shirt and skirt.
  * When you first got to the party you went up to the birthday-girl herself
  * You told her happy birthday starting talking to her
  * You heard a whistle from behind you,turning around you see Gladiolus
  * “Wow, If I knew you looked this good in a skirt I’d have invited you out a long time ago”
  * You let out a unusually giggle then continued to talk to Gladiolus while Iris greeted the other guests.
  * Throughout the party you stayed close to Gladiolus and he continued to flirt with you
  * Consistently commenting on the way you looked and the way things look on you.
  * At the end of the party you found Gladiolus cleaning up around the area, you decided to go over and help
  * “So, when are you taking me out?”
  * Gladiolus looked up and gave you a confused look
  * “You said ‘If I knew who good you looked in a skirt I’d have invited you out a while ago”
  * Gladiolus laughed and said “How about tomorrow”
  * After agreeing you walked away to help clean up somewhere else and let out a breath you’ve been holding in.



## Ignis

  * The first time Ignis saw you dressed up was when he first asked you on a date.
  * You’ve been friends for years when he asked you out
  * You knew Ignis so it was obvious that the date would be fancy
  * Which it was, He took you to Galdin Quay
  * “My words, you look absolutely breathtaking” was the first thing Ignis said to you when he saw you.
  * You knew Ignis would be a gentleman
  * Which he was
  * When he picked you up he held the car door open for you
  * While walking to the restaurant, He gave you an arm to hold onto
  * In the restaurant he pulled your chair out for you, and push it back in.
  * Throughout the dinner he kept complimenting you
  * After dinner he did everything again, only this time is reverse.
  * Pull out your chair, give you an arm and open the car door for you
  * When he got you back home he once again opened your door for you and walked you to your door
  * “Thank you Ignis, I had a wonderful time.”
  * “I too had a wonderful time although I must say it’s rather shocking seeing you in such a formal setting, However you pull it off well.”



## Noctis

  * With Noctis it was a royal ball hosted by his father
  * Normally you wouldn’t go to these but your father, who was a member of the crownsguard, though it would be a good idea
  * When Noctis first saw you he was speechless
  * Every time he tried to talk to your someone would get in the way
  * However he kept an eye on you when he could
  * Watching how you interacted with the other crownsguard,royal and lucians
  * So when he finally got the chance it was close to the end of the night when most people left
  * “Hey, I didn’t get the change to say this before but you look amazing”
  * “Thank you. Although I must admit, I miss my jeans.”
  * You both laugh and continued to talk about whatever came to mind
  * As you walked away Noctis couldn’t help but stare at you, Admiring how well you pull off ‘fancy’
  * After that night he made sure to invite you to every fancy event he could



## Prompto

  * During a trip outside he spotted an area that would be perfect for a fancy photo shoot.
  * Later that day he asked you to be his model
  * You agreed, he thanked you several times then he quickly explained his plan and what you needed
  * When it was time you showed up in your normal clothes and Prompto hands you a bag
  * You quickly changed into the provided outfit
  * He picked out a elegant red dress with black heels and some jewelry to go with
  * As you look in the mirror you couldn’t help but laugh at your appearance
  * You never wore red nor did you wear a dress or heels.
  * As you walked out your nervousness apparently showed because Prompto immensity walked up and kept apologizing for the outfit
  * “No Promto it’s amazing. I just don’t think I pull it off”
  * He laughed and told you that you look great
  * After that you went on with the photo shoot. He took multiple pictures from multiple angles, you honestly felt like you did a full 360.
  * By the time he was done the sun was starting to set
  * As the two of you were going over the photos he took he thanked you again
  * “I hope the pictures turned out well, I felt so out of place with this on”
  * You motioned to your dress and Prompto laughed
  * “It was weird seeing you all dressed up, you pulled it off well.”
  * It was your time to thanks him




	4. Nothing's Free -Noctis Lucis Caelum-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Noctic request please where the reader is stuck on a level in a game and he helps them. They're thankful and he's like, i didn't do it for free. Reader doesn't have anything to offer so he takes a kiss as payment “

_Prompt: " Noctic request please where the reader is stuck on a level in a game and he helps them. They're thankful and he's like, i didn't do it for free. Reader doesn't have anything to offer so he takes a kiss as payment “_

_Pairing: Noctis Lucis Caelum x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

* * *

When you first got to the Leville the only thing you wanted to do was finish a level then head to bed, That was almost 3 hours ago, Since you started playing the sun was replaced by the moon and its light, everyone has eaten and cleaned up from their meal, changed into their sleepwear and retired to their beds to get some sleep, something that you desperately needed.

In the several hours you spend playing you heard plenty of noises, most of which came for one of the boys moving around or making a noise in their sleep, so when you heard rustling of some sheets you didn’t pay much attention. Until you heard a voice speak up from behind you. “You still haven’t beaten that level?” You quickly turn around and see the blue eyes of Noctis looking back at you with sleepy eyes. “Not yet” You sigh before continuing. “I feel like I’m so close to beat this stupid boss then I die, And before you say it, I know I could beat it on the morning, But I’m so close Noct.” You say in a whispered whine. Noctis looks you up and down before sighing himself. “If you want, I can help you with it.” You look up at him with hopeful eyes. “Really, I mean you don’t have to.” Before you could continue your ramble Noctis quickly grabs your phone then sits himself next to you and the bed. He looks down at your phone before handing it back to you. “Get to where you always die then I’ll help you.” You give him a quick smile then got to work. It took you a total of 10 minutes to get to the agonizing part that you couldn’t get past. You look over at Noctis who notices your point in the game then motioned for you to continue, which you did. When you inevitably died, you held back a scream then looked over at Noctis with a hopeful look. He chuckled then moved back into a sitting position then asked for your phone, As he began to play you shifted yourself so you were looking over his shoulder at your phone. You watched closely as he skillfully playing his way through the level and enviably to the boss. As he got closer to killing said boss you felt a mix a two emotions building inside of you, happiness and anger. You were happy that you were, hopefully, going to finally be done with the irritating level, but you were also mad that what took you over 3 hours, Noct beat in 3 minutes.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by his hand on your shoulder. You turned and saw Noctis with a smile on his face and your phone in his hand. “I beat it.” At the moment you forgot about the angry and felt pure happiness. You quickly got up from your sitting position and hugged Noctis while whispering ‘thank you’ over and over.

When you pulled away he whispered back “You’re welcome, but I didn’t do it for free.” Your expression quickly changed from joy to confusion. In your head you quickly went of thing you could give him in return. The first thing that came to mind was gil, you quickly dismissed that, then you though of doing something for him but that was also a no-go. You continued going though ideas until you looked at him and see a smirk on his face. “You know, I always accept kiss currency.” Your eyes widened at his suggestion then your face eased itself in a expression matching his. At the same time you both leaned in until your lips met each others. At first you were surprised by how soft his lips were, but after a couple of seconds you felt yourself lean into the kiss more and more.

When you finally pulled away you opened your eyes to find Noctis’ face back to the smirk he had. Before you could say anything he let out a yawn and said “Well I’m heading to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” You replied with a small “night” then headed to the direction of the bathroom. Right before you closed the door you heard Noctis say “You’re welcome.”


	5. Flustered -Ignis Scientia-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requests by anon  
> " Can I request an Ignis scenario where his crush sees him with his hair down for the first time and becomes a flustered mess. And in his head he's just like, if that was all it took to get them to look like that, I would have done it a long time ago. "

_Prompt: " Can I request an Ignis scenario where his crush sees him with his hair down for the first time and becomes a flustered mess. And in his head he's just like, if that was all it took to get them to look like that, I would have done it a long time ago. "  
_

_Pairing: Ignis Scientia x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

* * *

When the five of you first got up the morning the plan for the day was simple. Head to Greyshire Glacial Grotto, complete the hunt, move on to the next one. What none of you accounted for was everything going wrong. First someone,Noctis, forgot to fill up the tank of gas so the Regalia ran out half a mile from the nearest gas station. Then on the way too the grotto the Midgardsormr was tougher than normal resulting in losing more time than expected. However once you got to the grotto itself the rest was smooth sailing.

That was untill you got the entrance. You were greeted by the darkness and the sound of water hitting numerous surfaces. You heard several groans coming from the group when you stepped outside and saw the situation first-hand. “Ugh, but we just got _out_ of the wet” Prompto was the first to speak. “Ignis, About how far is the Regalia?” Noctis asked peaking his head out of the cave to see the sun began to set. “About .20ml, If we stay close to the trees we can limit that amount of rain that hits us.” As if on cue, everyone nodded in unison then all of you grouped up near the end of the overhang then waiting for Noctis to countdown. When he reached zero everyone run as quickly as possible, while avoiding as many enemies of you could, to the Regalia.

When you got to the car everyone rushed inside to their normal position with Ignis driving and you between Noctis and Gladiolus. Once inside everyone discussed what to do for the night. First Gladiolus suggested camping since there was a site near your position. Noctis was quick to dismiss that, “I forgot, his majesty doesn’t like camping in the rain.” Gladiolus spoke. “I have to agree with Noct on this one.” Ignis said while turning around to get a better look at everyone in the back. “I feel as it if would be better if we have back to Lestallum so everyone can warm up and get a decent nights rest after the day we all had. Besides, cooking in the rain is rather dreadful.” Ignis said the last part in a hushed tone. Once again everyone nodded in agreement.

When you got back to Lestallum you offered to help Ignis get everyone’s essentials from the trunk while everyone else went inside and got check in and got out of their soaked clothes. Luckily Ignis parked at the shop rather than the parking lot, leaving cover overhead. After grabbing what you could carry you turned towards Ignis ready to ask him if he was ready but stopped when you saw what happened to Ignis, more importantly his hair. Your eyes immediately widen at the sight of Ignis’ hair laying over his forehead instead of its normally updo. Ignis cared deeply about his appearance, So seeing him with unkept hair was shocking. The only thing you could do at this sight was stare shocked. “Y/n, Are you ok?” Ignis asked you. His voice broke your shock but the way he was looking at you combined with the way he himself looked made it hard for you to even complete a sentence. You attempted to answer to his question but only let out a couple of high-pitched noises. Ignis let out a slight chuckle at your response, which only made your situation worse. You let out a breath then with your eyed close said “Your hair is in your face.” You heard Ignis chuckle, only this time longer, then said “I suppose it is, Do you like it?” When he asked you your eyes widen and you let out a series of noises. “I suppose not” Ignis spoke in a low voice then put a hand on your shoulder causing you to turn around and start walking to the hotel.

By the time you got to the room you had calmed down just enough to set what you were carrying down and head to the restroom. Ignis also set what he was carrying down but he sat on the end of one of beds. He looked at the 3 boys only to find them playing what he could assume was King’s Knight. He took this opportunity to let a smirk fall on his face while thinking to himself.’That’s all I had to do to get a reaction out of her?’ From then on whenever you and Ignis were alone he would purposely let his hair fall to his face.


	6. Cute and Worried -Chocobros- -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> " Can I request headcanons from the FFXV main guys, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio where their crush is being followed or surrounded by baby animals like chocobos, kitties, ducklings, rats whatever you feel like. It's so cute and their crush is having the time of their life but also super worried like where did they come from is it safe, will the mother come and attack?? "

_Prompt: " Can I request headcanons from the FFXV main guys, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio where their crush is being followed or surrounded by baby animals like chocobos, kitties, ducklings, rats whatever you feel like. It's so cute and their crush is having the time of their life but also super worried like where did they come from is it safe, will the mother come and attack?? "  
_

_Pairing: Chocobros x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

* * *

## Gladiolus

  * During a run on the beach with Gladiolus, you notice that he started to laugh a little
  * You gave him a confused look
  * “Looks like we got company”
  * You look behind you and see some ducks following you
  * It was near the end of your run so you were walking slow enough for the ducks to keep a stead pace
  * You slow down to a stop and see them do the same
  * The two of you continue this for the rest of your run
  * Gladio notices you looking around and he gives you a strange look
  * “I just don’t wanna have to run away from an angry duck”
  * The two of you have a little laugh then watch the ducks waddle into the water



## Ignis

  * You and Ignis were out at a local market getting ingredients for dinner when a couple of dogs run up to the two of you
  * The dogs stood between you and Ignis and started play-fighting
  * Ignis tried to pull you away from them but you swatted his hand away
  * “Iggy aren’t they adorable!?”
  * “Normally, However they could easily hurt you if they wanted to.”
  * You stuck your tongue out at him and watch as the dogs continued to play around you
  * Out of the corner of your eye you could see Ignis’ fist tighten like he was ready to pull you away.
  * Which causes you to giggle more
  * After some time you heard Ignis clear his throut then say
  * “Y/N, If we don’t leave now the food will spoil.”
  * You sigh before saying goodbye to the dogs the walked with Ignis back to the car
  * Before turning the corner you turn to look back at the dogs only to see them running off to a crowd of people.



## Noctis

  * With Noctis it was kitties
  * After a long day Noctis invited you to walk with him around Insomnia
  * The two of you are talking when you hear meowing next to you.
  * The next thing you know a couple of stray cats are rubbing up against your leg.
  * You lean down to pet them for a little while then continued walking
  * As you walked around you notice Noctis kept looking behind the two of you
  * When you finally turn around you see the same cats from earlier
  * So once again you lean down to pet them this time you talk to them
  * “Hey buddies, Where’s mama?”
  * You look up and Noctis expecting a respond but he only shrugs
  * “Hopefully she doesn’t attack me, I don’t feel like explaining cat scratches to Gladio”
  * As you get up to walk away you notice that the kitties do as well.
  * You look behind you and see them walking into an ally, where you saw a shadow of a bigger cat.



## Prompto

  * During one of your trips to Wiz’s chocobo posts, while you and Prompto were talking he noticed the baby chocobos waddling over to you
  * Both of you immediately smiled
  * While you stood still and watched them circle you, Prompto started taking pictures
  * At first it was cute, Seeing the little baby chocobos circling you
  * Then fear started to set in
  * “Omg, Y/n are you ok?”
  * “What if mama chocobo comes over and thinks I’m trying to hurt them or something”
  * Laughing came from behind you as Wiz shows himself
  * “Don’t worry yourself over that, She knows you don’t mean harm.”
  * After that your giggles returned as Prompto continued taking pictures.




	7. Falling On Their Crush -Chocobros- -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Chocobro headcanons for falling on top of their crush or getting stuck with them in a tight space “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made Gladio’s and Noct’s are connected. Basically Gladio’s takes place directly after Noct’s. You don't need to read Noct's first to understand Gladio's

_Prompt: “ Chocobro headcanons for falling on top of their crush or getting stuck with them in a tight space “  
_

_Pairing: Chocobros x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

* * *

## Noctis

  * The two of you were walking back from fishing when Imperial soldiers dropped down from a ship above you
  * You tried to fight them off, however their were to many for the two of you to handle.
  * You quickly found a small gap in a nearby wall and yelled for Noctis to follow you
  * Luckily because of the treeline you could get out of sight of the soldiers long enough to make it to the wall
  * Noctis let you in first then squeezed in then he following, resulting in the two of you facing each other.
  * You both looked to the entrance and watch soldiers walk past the entrance
  * Out the corner of your eye you notice Noctis glancing over to look at you
  * After you felt like the soldiers have passed you attempted to move only to realized that your stuck
  * As you told him the situation, you noticed that Noctis was looking everywhere expect your face.
  * “Well, Someone is bound to show up”
  * After a couple of minutes you heard a deep voice calling your name



## Gladiolus _  
_

  * When Gladio came into view you let out a relieved sigh
  * “Stuck?”
  * This time you let out annoyed sigh. “Just a bit”
  * He chucked then gave you a hand
  * When Gladio pulled you out you lost balance resulting in you falling on the ground and pulling him down with you
  * Opening your eyes you see a smirk on Gladio’s face and his arms on each side of your head
  * “Hey doll, Need some help?”
  * You scoffed then rolled your eyes
  * He winked and laughed then helped you up
  * “A ‘Thank you’ would be nice”
  * “Thank you Gladdy”



## Ignis

  * Midway through your battle with Zu everyone was exhausted
  * Between climbing up the mountain and fight a giant bird everyone was taking a breather when possible
  * So when Zu flew off you quickly put your hands on your knees and took deep breaths
  * You heard someone call your name and felt a strong gust on wind from your side
  * Before you could do anything Ignis quickly laid on top of you to cover you from the talons
  * You looked up and was met with his eyes staring back at you
  * After Zu flew by he quickly helped you up then returned to the fight
  * After returning to the tipster you pulled Ignis aside
  * “I never got to thank you for earlier.”
  * “It’s no problem, I’m just glad your safe.”



## Prompto _  
_

  * It was close to the end of the fight with an coeurl when it whipped it’s tail knocking Prompto towards you
  * resulting in him falling on top of you
  * When Prompto realized he was on top of you his face immediately reddened
  * He starts babbling an apology and rushes to get off of you
  * It only makes him fall again
  * That happens a couple of times before you gently push him off and get up yourself then help him up
  * Even after the two of you got up Prompto was still putting together an apology _  
_
  * “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,I’m sorry”
  * You couldn’t help but chuckle at him
  * “Prompto, It’s fine. I know it was an accident.”




	8. I'll Still Love You -Ravus Nox Fleuret-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident where Ravus lost his arm he stopped being around you. So once night you confront him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that I only have 1 request for FFXV left! So if you have any request please don't be afraid to send them in. Also I am accepting request for Ravus Nox Fleuret and Ardyn Izunia.

****_Prompt: “Can you please just leave me alone?” & “Does this seem normal to you?” _

_Pairing: Ravus Nox Fleuret x Reader_

_Summary: After the incident where Ravus lost his arm he stopped being around you. So once night you confront him._

* * *

  
You knew Ravus was ignoring you. At first he tried to hid it, Whenever you walked into a room he would make an excuse to leave, At night he would tell you that he would be working most of the night so he would be sleeping somewhere else to avoid waking you. During these lonely night you would tell yourself that it wouldn’t last, that he was still getting used to the prosthetic. Those wishful thoughts deteriorated as you saw less and less of the man you love.

Two weeks had passed and still you have yet to spend a night with Ravus. Tonight was the night that you were going to do something about it. You knew that Ravus was currently in your shared bedroom so you crept your way to the door. When you turned the handle you widened your eyes at the fact it wasn’t locked. You quietly opened the door and peaked your head in and saw Ravus sitting on his side of the bed looking down at his left arm. As you were walking over to him a floor-board creaked, causing Ravus to snap his head in your direction. When is eyes met your they narrowed. “Aren’t you suppose to knock first?” He asked in a irritated tone. “Why? So you can avoid me some more?” You sighed at your own tone. This was the first time you were seeing him in 2 weeks and you decide to start an argument?

You look back at him and see that his eyes were now focused on the ground in front of him. He let out a sigh of his own then spoke _“Can you please just leave me alone?”_ You couldn’t stop your face from falling, not only at his words but his tone of voice. He sounded so.. defeated. Before you could stop yourself you rushed over to his side and attempted to comfort him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He turned towards you and narrow his eyes once more.”No, I wish you would leave me alone.” “I won’t let you go though this alone anymore.” You spoke in the softest tone you could. While you were waiting for a reply you studied the magitek arm. “Could you please stop looking at it like it’s a science project.” “I just wanted to look at it.” You mumbled more to yourself. After that the two of you sat in silence.

 _“Does this seem normal to you?”_ Your eyes widen at his question, you turned yourself so you were facing him better then replied to his question. “Of course not. Just because your arm isn’t normal doesn’t mean you’re not! You’re still the same man that asked me out all those years ago, the same one that attempted to make dinner and burned it because I distracted you, the same man that makes me feel special every night. Don’t let this define you.” Half-way though the conversation you held his hand in yours. You could feel his grip quickly tighten then just as quick release. You saw him open his mouth like he so going to say something, but it closed without saying anything. “I’ll still love you no matter what. I don’t care if you have one prosthetic arm, two, or no arms at all.” You looked him his the eyes while putting your hand over his heart before speaking again. “This is why I love you, Ever since I first met you, you were always there for me no matter what. I promise I’ll be there for you two.” His eyes met your and you could see a smile form on his lips. He reached his hand up to face and pulled you into a kiss, but not before saying “Thank you”.


	9. Sing Along -Chocobros- -Headcanon-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> “ Hcs for the chocobros when they drive solo with their crush and their crush starts singing along to the radio “

_Prompt: “ Hcs for the chocobros when they drive solo with their crush and their crush starts singing along to the radio “  
_

_Pairing: Chocobros x Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

## Gladiolus

  * I feel like Gladio would start singing first
  * But once he realized that it was only him he stopped
  * It wasn’t until one of your favorite songs came on that you started to sing
  * You started off softly singing that was easier heard
  * However once the chorus hit you belted it.
  * Gladio,who was reading, chuckled at your sudden outburst. Then joined you
  * At the end of the song you shared a laugh then continued to sing together.



## Ignis

  * Ignis would be surprised
  * The two of you were having a conversation then you started singing.
  * Throughout your singing you notice that Ignis would glance over at you then slightly smirk.
  * After you were done you gave him a small ‘sorry’
  * Then continued on with your conversation
  * The next time you started to sing
  * You could see Ignis glance over and smirk again
  * This time you could hear soft humming coming from your left.



## Noctis

  * Noctis would trying to sleep
  * Whenever you would turn or hit a bad bump he would wake up
  * Though you thought he was asleep
  * So when a song came on that you loved you softly started to sing to it.
  * Noct contemplated letting you know he was awake
  * However after hearing you sing he decided against it
  * He smiled to himself and let your voice pull him back into sleep



## Prompto

  * Prompto would be surprised
  * It would started off as humming
  * Then you’d start tapping on the steering wheel
  * Next was mumbling the words
  * When the chorus came along you were softly singing
  * It was laugh enough for Prompto to hear a noise
  * But soft enough for him not to able to make it out
  * After the song was done he asked if you were singing.
  * “Uhhh yeah, Sorry if I bothered you.”
  * “No! No, It was beautiful actually. If you wanted to continue, I wouldn’t object.”
  * You gave a shy smile then continued singing when the next song came on




	10. Help Me Sleep -Ignis Scientia-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night you have trouble sleeping, So Ignis helps you out.

_~~Prompt:~~   
_

_Pairing: Ignis Scientia x Reader_

_Summary: One night you have trouble sleep, So Ignis helps you out._

* * *

Tossing and turn you lay awake in bed, constantly glancing at the clock. _11:25, 11:48, 12:07,_ _12:19_. You flip your pillow over so it’s covering your face and you let out a groan. After you position it back you glance to the other side of the bed. You see Ignis lying on his back with an arm resting on his stomach. You contemplated waking him up, but you knew how early he wakes up.

Staring up at the ceiling you let out a soft sigh, You hear rustling of the sheets and assume he’s just switching positions, Until you hear his voice. “Can’t sleep?” You look over and see him now facing you, you shake your head and mumble “No”. He adjusts himself so he’s lying on his back, then holds his arms out for you while saying “Come here.” You quickly move to lay comfortable with your head laying on his chest and one arm resting beside your head. Once you were situated Ignis leaned down to kiss your forehead then began to hum while softly rubbing your back. You closed your eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat with his humming in the background.

As you lay there you can't help but smile. You knew how early Ignis wakes up, yet here is is, awake, holding you, humming to help you sleep you. You move your head up to look at him, which causes him to glance down at you. You take this time to study his face. He gives you a small smile before returning to his position. As you put your head back your smile returns while you snuggle closer to him, It wasn't long after you started to drift off.

The next morning you woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. You turned over on your side to see Ignis turn off the alarm then turn on his side so he was facing you. He reached up and cupped your jawline while rubbing his thumb over you cheek. “How did you sleep?” You leaned into his touch then responded “Perfect, Thank you Iggy.” Ignis started to lean in until your lips met. After a few seconds he slightly pulled back whispering against your lips “You’re welcome, my love. “ Then leaned back in for another kiss.


	11. Comfort -Ravus Nox Fleuret-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up alone Ravus finds you upset, So he makes you feel better.

_~~Prompt:~~ _

_Pairing: Ravus Nox Fleuret x Reader  
_

_Summary: After waking up alone Ravus finds you upset, So he makes you feel better.  
_

* * *

As soon as Ravus woke up he knew something was wrong. He opened his eyes and instantly noticed two things. First was the lack of sunlight in the room, Second was the fact that he could, and did, stretch out without hitting anything. Normally you’d be in the bed with him cuddling but this time you were nowhere to be found. He got up and checked the bathroom to see if you were in the shower, but the water wasn’t running. He went around the rest of the place checking all your most visited spots, he didn’t find you anywhere. At first his mind went through the worst thoughts. Until he walked into the living room.

Even though there was little light he could still make out and you-shaped silhouette sitting on the couch. He walked over and turned on a lamp in the other end of the couch. Once on he could see you sitting with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and a ,what he could assume to be cold, cup of tea sitting on the side table next to you. He looks at you for a couple of seconds the sighs to himself before walking over and sitting down next to you. He could feel you jump at the sudden shift in the couch cushions. Your eyes quickly dart over at disruption but quickly soften at the sight of Ravus sitting next to you, however you just as quickly you go back to your original sitting position and facial expression.

Ravus studied you for the next minute in an attempt to figure out what wrong. He looked at your eyes and saw no sign of crying, your muscles weren’t tense so he ruled of angry. Then he thought about personal events that he may have missed. He knew your birthday was in June, anniversary was in October, no other significant dates to remember. When that fails he decided to ask you. “What’s wrong, my love?” He waits a couple of moments for a reply but he only hears a sigh come from you. He puts a hand on your leg and you immediately started to cry. You maneuvered your body so your legs were over his, you wrapped your arms around his waist and continued to cry with your head resting on his shoulder.

When the first tear hit his chest Ravus wrapped his arms around you and started rubbing your back, Every so often he would say some supportive words. “I’m hear, It’s okay, Let it all out.” This continued until the sound of sobbing died down, Ravus glanced down at you and watched as your eyes shifted up and made contact with his. He sent you a weak smile, which you returned.” After that you shifted off him while rubbing the tears from your eyes and cheek. You glanced up at him again. “I’m sorry, You shouldn’t have seen that.” You gave him a small chuckle before attempting to get up. You stopped when you felt a hand softly pulling you back down on the couch. Ravus angled himself you he could easily hold your hands and look at your face. “Please do not ever say that again. If you are feeling upset I want you to know that you can always come to me and talk. I don’t care if it’s 3 in the morning, If I’m in an important meeting, Or if I’m not even in Niflheim. You are the most important person to me and I will stop at nothing to ensure your happiness.” Mid sentence you started to cry, you quickly wiped them away with a smile on your face. You opened your mouth and tried to find words to say, but the only thing that came out was “Thank you.” He pulled you into a hug then placed a kiss on your forehead.

The two of you stayed like that until you started to dose off. Ravus let out a chuckle then 3rd time your head hit his shoulder. He pulled back enough to be able to look at you then asked “Would you like to go to sleep?” You nodded in response. Ravus rolled over and turned off the lamp then stood up and offered you a hand. After getting ready, Ravus laid down on his side of the bed and opened his arms for you. Once the two of you got comfortable you placed a kiss on the nearest spot then whispered “Thank you.”


	12. I Won't Let You Go -Ravus Nox Fleuret-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try something new with this fic, I wanted to move away from my wording and try something different, So I hope you enjoy it. Also I changed my tumblr url some time ago. I am now at [zeroth-writes](https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/).

_Prompt: “Will you stop being an idiot?” & “I won’t let you go!” _

_Pairing: Ravus Nox Fleuret x Female!Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

* * *

You glanced out the window and only saw darkness, Turning around you view the clock sitting on the nightstand only to let out a sigh when you see the time, 4:32 pm. You’ve been told multiple times about the reports stating that the night was getting longer, but you ignored them all. They all sounded so ridiculous. ‘There will be a time when the days will no longer be’ You scoffed at your own ignorance. All you needed to do was look outside and realize that in fact the nights _were_ getting longer. There were several moments you’d say to yourself ‘Is it really dark already?’. You shake your head in an attempt to focus on the present then proceed to move back to your original position next to the window. You intended to spend the remainder of the night by the window. You already grabbed your favorite book, something to both eat and drink, even a blanket if you’ve gotten cold. About half-way through your book you heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Your eye dart to the door as your entire body tightens up. You slowed your breathing in an attempt to listen to any noised. You let out that breath when you heard the familiar sound of boots hitting the floor.

It was only yesterday that Ravus returned from Altissia. He has yet to tell you any details about the events that transpired, and you didn’t ask. You’ve known Ravus long enough to know what to ask him, but also when to leave him alone. When he returned the night before he stopped only to place a short kiss on your forehead and gave you a whispered “Hello”. He proceeded to take a short shower, then retired for the night. You sighed at the memory while glancing at the bedroom door, where he currently was. As you were cleaning up your sitting area by the window many thoughts were moving around in your head. ‘Why was he so distance last night?’, ‘Did you upset him somehow?’, ‘What the hell happened in Altissia?’ Those thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. You looked over at the noise and see Ravus stepping out the room dressed in his full Imperial attire. Without even a glimpse in your direction he walked towards the door. “I’m leaving, Do not bother waiting up. I do not know when I will be back.” As he placed a hand on the handle you spoke up. “Where are you going?”

Even though you were not looking at him, you could feel his cold gaze on you. “Gralea, There is something I must do.” Your eyes widen at his response. “Why would you go to a place fill with people who wish to kill you?” Ravus exhaled sharply “As I said, I need to do something.” Without waiting for a reply he began towards the door again. Without a thought you run up to him and grabbed his human arm then pulled, resulting in him being forced to turn around and face you _“Will you stop being an idiot?_ What is so important that you’d risk your own life? _”_ He narrowed his eyes at your sentence and for a second you consider backing down and just letting him leave. However something in your head told you not too, So you look up at him and give him the same look he was giving you. It wasn’t uncommon for you to challenge Ravus in some way, however tonight it felt different for the both of you. Without his eyes leaving yours he spoke. “I do not have to explain myself to you, What I do is my business alone. Now will you please let go of me.”

Once you knew you wasn’t listening to you, attempting to stop him physically was your only option. Even though you knew it was fruitless you still had to try. So, In front of the door you stood. Feet planted on the ground, hands grasping any sturdy object within reach. _“I won’t let you go!”_ You yell. Ravus walked towards you before attempting to softly pry you from your spot in front of the door. “Y/N, Please get out of my way.” You would tell he was trying to keep a calm tone with you, however at that point you didn’t care. “No. I will not spend another seconds here alone wondering when you’ll come back.” Ravus only let out a sigh of frustration but grabbing your own and pulling you away from blocking his path. Once he put a hand on the knob he turned towards you. “I hope someday you will understand why I must do this.” Even as he turned around you still attempted to get him to stay. In the end it was useless, Your pleads were heard by your ears only as Ravus walked out the door.


	13. Lifelong Promise -Ravus Nox Fleuret-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend

_Prompt: “Why can’t you understand the burdens I am under?” ,“This doesn’t change you in my eyes, nor does it define who you are…” & “I am bound to this fate…” _

_Pairings: Ravus Nox Fleuret x Female!Reader  
_

_~~Summary:  
~~ _

* * *

When you first met Ravus he was known as the prince of Tenebrae. Now he was someone completely different. Where his smile use to reside now lives a permanent frown. His welcoming aura was ripped away and left a cold, hostile feeling. That unwelcoming demeanor was the main reason you were so distance. At first you hoped it was just to the unknown people in his life, However as the months went by you notice that he never dissipated. The same scowl stayed put on his face no matter how many times you tried to get him to smile. You’ve made jokes, funny faces and voices, or just stupid stuff. During your latest attempt he simply scoffed at your effort while closing the book he was reading.You placed your hands on your hips and gave him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Why can’t you understand the burdens I am under?_ ” It was your turn to scoff. Rolling your eyes you replied “Burden?” You fold your arms before continuing “You have an unlimited supply of ‘do-as-their-told’ soldiers at your disposable with no family, friends or feelings. You walk around and get to do whatever you please with-” You were cut off by the sound of Ravus yelling “Enough!” The sudden noise shook you of all the courage you conjured up the moments before. “I do not expect you to understand. Drop the subject now.” He stood up from his sitting position and walked past you on his way out. You thought back to all the times Ravus came home with an sour look on his face. While you could tell he wished to talk about it, you never pushed and he never told. ‘It’s now or never’ you though to yourself before speaking up “Please, Help me understand then.”

He turned back towards you with an almost shocked expression on his face. He opened his mouth then closed it a second later. Looking back at the door he shook his head and walked back to his original spot. You looked at him with a confused look until he motioned to the seat next to him. You hurried over to the chair and quickly got comfortable. Once ready Ravus explained everything. He told you about what happened to his mother, how he and his sister were forced to join Niflheim, and more importantly how he did everything to protect her. He even told you the story behind his magitek arm. By the end you couldn’t stop yourself from shedding a few tears.

After wiping your tears you lean forward and intertwine your fingers with his. “ _This doesn’t change you in my eyes, nor does it define who you are…_ ” Your gaze shifts from where your hands connected to his meet his eyes. After a few seconds he directs his gaze away from you. “ _I am bound to this fate…_ ” The sadness in his voice only was enough to make you want to cry all over again, but as you looked up you saw the defeated look that spread across his face was what pushed you over the edge. Tears quickly filled your eyes and started rolling down you cheeks. You remove one of your hands from his and wiped away your tears. You attempted to smile though the remaining tears, but you knew it was useless so you let your true emotion show. This time you don’t attempt to stop the overflow of tears from falling. You take your free hand and place it on his jaw and softly push so he’s looking at you. “You’re so much more than this. I know you don’t believe me now, But I promise, no matter how long it takes, you’ll see yourself the way I see you. Judging by the look on his face you could tell Ravus didn’t believe you.

Yet you still kept your word. While you never pushed to hard, Whenever Ravus was feeling down or upset in anyway, you were always there to tell him how important he is, how much he means to you and everyone around him. In the beginning he would simply narrow his eyes at you before walking away, turning away from you, or leaving the room entirely. However you noticed over the next few months Ravus would scowl less and even more pleasurable to be around. Then, before turning off the lights before bed one night, you noticed a small smile creek onto Ravus’ lips


	14. Admiration and Hugs -Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by sparklycupcake56  
> ‘ Can u write Fluff separate scenarios of a cheerful and sweet reader who is a fan of gladio, ignis, and prompto and spots them and introduces herself as a fan and how much they admire them and asks for a hug and can u state their reactions and the type of hug they give? Oh and if u can, can u not list the ages of the character and not make the scenarios not too short? Thx! <3 ‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't been getting ffxv request, So if you have any request please send some in! You can comment on here or on my [tumblr](https://zeroth-writes.tumblr.com/ask).

_Prompt: ‘ Can u write Fluff separate scenarios of a cheerful and sweet reader who is a fan of gladio, ignis, and prompto and spots them and introduces herself as a fan and how much they admire them and asks for a hug and can u state their reactions and the type of hug they give? Oh and if u can, can u not list the ages of the character and not make the scenarios not too short? Thx! <3 ‘_

_Pairing: Gladiolus Amicitia x Reader, Ignis Scientia x Reader, Prompto Argentum x Reader  
_

~~_Summary:_ ~~ ~~~~

* * *

## Gladiolus

Walking down the street, you almost scream the moment you see him. It wasn't difficult to spot him. At over 6'0, he stood well above everyone around him. Shaking off the little nerves you have you went over to him. "Excuse me?" You ask from behind him. Quickly Gladiolus turns around to face you. Staring up at him you could feel your neck strain due to the height difference. "Um, Hi." Looking at him and standing so close to him you could feel nerves start to show up. After giving you a smile Gladio replies with the same words. As the smile forms on your face the nervous you previously had starts to dissipate. "I know you're busy but I just wanted to say how much I look up to you and admire everything you do." His eyes widen as hints of a shocked expression graze his face.

That expression quickly disappear and was replaced by a natural smirk. “Well, Thank you. I’m surprised you know about me.” Tilting your head to the side you give him a curious look before speaking yourself. "Why wouldn't I? You are the kings shield after all, no?" A booming laugh came from the man in front of you. "I suppose you're right."

The two of you continued your conversation. Talking, laughing, Until Gladio said he should get going. Glancing down you spoke a soft “oh, Um.” You stood still for some time opening and closing your mouth several time while glancing up at the muscular man still standing in front of you. On the last time you looked up at him, you notice him looking down at you with an eyebrow raised. Letting out an encouraging sigh you finally speak up. “Can i have a hug?” Gladio smirked at your question “ Of course.” When he hugged you, you expected it to be a bear hug. Tensing up in anticipation you were surprised when the pressure never came. Instead he gently placed his arms around your shoulder and back, creating a gently yet protective feeling hug.

The two of you stayed like that for what you hoped was hours, just standing basking in the warmth radiating from Gladiolus. Pulling away you look up at him with a smile on your face. "Thank you. I'm glad I was able to meet you." Gladio returned your smile and with a nod simply replied "I am too." Turning away from him you carry on with the walk you started on. As your day went on you couldn't stop a smile from occasionally gracing your face as the memory of your encounter continues to enter your mind.

## Ignis

As soon as you spotted Ignis at the local market, you tried to play it cool. Casually walked to besides him in a attempt to strike a conversation with him. It started off with a comment about him getting both oranges and pepper. The next thing you knew the two of you were sharing ‘weird’ food combinations or hacks you’ve each learned.

Once he finished shopping at that booth he casually left the conversation and you watched as he drifted from stand to stand. After some minutes you lost him in the ever growing crowd of people.

While looking down at some tomatoes you hear a voice from behind you. “Wonderful seeing you again.” Turning around you see Ignis moving from behind you to stand beside you while looking down at the ingredients. Just as quickly as before, your conversation started back up again.

Holding out a hand for you to shake he introduced himself. “My name is Ignis. Pleasure to meet you.” Reaching out with a laugh, your hand meets his. “Y//N, Though I must tell you that I already knew who you were.” You could feel his grip significantly loosen as the words left your mouth. “Oh, I see.” Your eyes wide in shock as your scramble out an apology. “Oh no no. I..” Realizing your fast talking you take a deep breath “I’m a fan of your and I didn’t want to come over here and completely gush about you. So I wanted to just have a conversation with you, Even if it was simply over peppers and how to get someone to eat greens.” A small chuckle came from the glasses wearing man standing in front of you.

"Would it be okay if I ask for a hug?" For a moment, Ignis widened his eyes in shock. “I suppose that would be alright.” Keeping his bag of produce in one hand, he gingerly wrapped the other around the middle of your back. You do the same, expect place your free arm around his shoulder.

Almost instantly you could feel yourself nearly melt into the hug. Warm, welcoming, and comforting. The hug ended to soon for your liking. After saying your goodbye Ignis started to walk in the opposite direction. After taking a couple of steps Ignis stops and turns around. Giving you a subtle smile he speaks up. "Thank you for the kind words."

## Prompto

Walking home one day, you almost didn't see him. Standing off to the side, taking picture of whatever caught his eye. Weather it was people, trees, or even birds sitting on a tree limb.

Walking over to him, you must have caught his attention because he suddenly drops his view from the camera and focuses on you walking up to him. “Can I help you?” He asked, confusion gracing his face and voice. “I’m Y/N, You’re Prompto right?” Still with the confused look on his face he slowly nodded his head. A wide smile appears as your hunch was confirmed. “I glad, I follow your work and I’m a really big fan of yours.” Suddenly the confusion was swept away and was replaced with a smile matching yours. “ Really? You are?” You nodded quickly at him. “Wow, I didn’t think anyone knew about me. Thank you.” The blond in front of you glances down at his camera. Holding it up so it was in your view “Do you want to see some of my pictures?” Your face lit up at the offering.

For the next few minutes the two of you stood looking at photographs. You shared opinions, compliments, and suggestions. It wasn’t until you notice an orange hue surrounding you that your realized what time it was. “Oh wow.” You said out loud as you looked at the time. “I didn’t realize how late it is, I should-” You cut him off with a sentence of your own. “Before you go I can I get a quick hug?”

You could tell Prompto was nervous. After stuttering out a ‘yes’ your excitement bubbled up. Jumping a couple times while softly clapping your hands. Once you were settled on the ground your arms went around his neck. The hug at first was very timid, His hand barely touched you before he pulled it away.Your grip loosens and you expect him the pull away completely. Your eyes widen as you feel both his arms reach around you and pull you into a friendly hug. Once the shock subsides you fully lean into the hug, resting your head on his shoulder. As a couple of seconds pass you feel him do the same.

The two of you pulled away at the same time. Giving each other a friendly smile you thank him for the hug as you turn to walk away. You couldn’t see him glance back at you and take a quick picture.


	15. Mute! -Noctis Lucis Caelum- -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon  
> " Could you write a cute dating headcanon for Noctis x Mute! Reader? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took longer than normal, I wanted to do some research to make sure I got any information right and understood it better, If any info is wrong please let me know. I hope you enjoy these.

_Prompt: “ Could you write a cute dating headcanon for Noctis x Mute! Reader? “_

_Pairings: Noctis Lucis Caelum x Mute!Reader_

_~~Summary:~~ _

_~~Word Count:~~ _

  * in the beginning of your relationship noctis wouldn’t know much on the subject
  * so he asked ignis for any knowledge he had on being mute
  * but would also ask you a lot of questions about your experience
  * most of the time noct enjoyed the quietness between the two of you
  * he himself doesn’t talk a lot, and is around loud people all day long
  * so he relishes the quite time between the two of you
  * early on he did get annoyed with you not talking
  * main when you reply to a question with only a nod while he’s not looking
  * but once he sat down and thought about it, he would come looking for you and apologies
  * over time he’d learn to communicate without words
  * using hand motions, facial expressions, body language, and noises
  * while in public he’d answer for you when you’re unable to
  * whether it was ordering, direction, or just general questions
  * he would just shrug off any looks given to him by strangers
  * would stand up for you whenever someone made a rude or ignorant comment
  * sometimes to the point you had to calm him down




	16. Dating Loqi Tummelt -Headcanons-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by akatsukiwolfrider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, your request got lost for me and just now found it, I hope your still interested in them. Also I do plan on writing a scenario on loqi and the assassins festive.

_Prompt: ‘ Can you do some loqi tummelt headcanons and scenarios please? There's barely anything out there for him ‘_

_Pairings: Loqi Tummelt x Reader_

~~_Summary:_ ~~

~~_Word Count:_ ~~

* * *

  * dating an brigadier general wasn’t the easiest
  * he was always working and moving around for work
  * but when Loqi was home he was the sweetest
  * he didn’t like to talk about work at home
  * ~~unless it has to do with his achievements~~
  * so he mostly talked about what you did while he was gone
  * LOVES when you boast about him and his accomplishments
  * it doesn’t matter if its to friends,family or just strangers 
  * gets a proud smile on his face whenever you defend Niflheim, the army or him
  * loves to spoil you
  * monthly -when possible- trips to Altissia
  * expensive jewelry 
  * nice clothes 
  * will rent out an entire resturant
  * really hates PDA.
  * “I have a reputation to uphold, both for myself and the Imperial Army.” 
  * pretends to be mad when you hold his hand but will not pull away
  * loves forehead kisses
  * both giving and receiving
  * receiving is only for when hes super tired 
  * turns completely soft if he comes home to a relaxing bath and a warm home cooked meal
  * most nights he wants to have his own time
  * but on a rare occasion he’ll want to just be near you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed. Currently I have 13 requests and I don’t want to fall even more behind. I also have fics of my own I want to work on, I’m hoping to open requests again soon. I hope you understand.


End file.
